


closer to heaven above and closer to you

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Aftermath, Amber's in this for like two seconds, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Romance, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to town, there's nothing but a beautiful starlit sky, a troop of heroes, the melody of a desert breeze... and the ramblings of a very worried hero concerned for his sidekick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer to heaven above and closer to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> SHUT UP THE TITLE TOTALLY ISN'T A LYRIC FROM A DIXIE CHICKS SONG I DON'T LIKE COUNTRY MUSIC 
> 
> *ahem* 
> 
> ...I got feels from that dramatic yelling (y'all know the one), so here's a shameless little drabble of my teenage hero OTP. By the way, Mimzie, this is partially your fault - again.

Of course she’d notice it. It was hard not to see Penn looking all over her, raking his gaze along her- and at first, Sashi was concerned on why...

“Your glasses are scratched,” he pointed out. “And I’m _really_ hoping that’s not blood staining your sleeve.” Penn hesitantly reached out, and flinched when his hand was swatted away. “I’m just looking out for you.”

Sashi’s expression was disgruntled, and she decided to ignore him by observing the starlit horizon.

“Oh, come on, Sash,” Penn spoke up. “Just let me see your arm, okay? And I’ll buy you some new glasses when we get back to Middleburg.”

“I’m fine,” Sashi insisted. “I did more damage to that pterodactyl than it did to me.” She kept glaring at him when she noticed his gaze stuck on the damage done to her after being held captive. “Penn. This is not the first time I was held hostage-”

“-yes, it is!” Penn argued. “Well… okay, maybe not the first, but still.” He frowned, and gently touched her forearm, noticing her wince. “I was scared for you, y’know.”

With a playful shake of her head, Sashi managed a halfway smile. “You don’t have to worry about me,” she assured.

Penn raised his eyebrows, and rolled up the sleeve of her dress, going pale when he noticed all of the scratches and bruises scattered along her arm. “Huh,” he muttered. “Kind of expected a dinosaur to do more damage to you.”

Sashi’s grin beamed pride. “I’ve told you before,” she declared. “I can take care of myself.”

“Well, maybe you need a little help sometimes,” Penn retorted.

He awkwardly shrugged off his vest and took a piece of it in his teeth, ripping off a sliver. For a moment, Sashi was about to protest but the cotton did make a very good makeshift bandage. Better than what Phyllis would do with duct tape when they got back home.

“Thank you,” Sashi murmured. She dodged her gaze side to side for a moment, noticing no activity from the tent, and she leaned forward, placing a kiss on Penn’s cheek. “But this isn’t getting fair. One of these days, I have to save you and make you feel all embarrassed about being the damsel in distress.”

“Okay, in the next mission, then,” Penn said, with a soft laugh.

And then, right there, in the pale moonlight and mild heat of the desert night, the hero and sidekick sat there by the lantern, staring at one another for a moment until they leaned in, bashfully grinning, and awkwardly maneuvering through a move they still had to perfect- kissing, softly and sweetly, maybe a little too slowly, but still, it was a perfect ending to a very chaotic mission, with his hands on her shoulders in a gentle, comforting way and her arms looped around his neck, and despite fighting in the desert, Penn could have sworn he tasted remnants of her spicy sweet cinnamon lip gloss she wore as a guilty pleasure-

“Ha! I told y’all, she’s sweet on ‘im!”

Alarmed by the sudden exclamation, Penn and Sashi scattered away from each other, and glanced to the tent, to see Amber standing in the doorway, with a mischievous grin.

“Pa! Ya owe me two gold bits!” she said over her shoulder.

“Dagnabit, Amber, I tol’ ya, I ain’t got no money on me!” the sheriff was heard mumbling.

“Well, when we get home then,” Amber shot back, as her smirk morphed into a smile. She looked back to the hero and sidekick, letting out a chuckle when she looked at Sashi. “You got yourself a nice pick, hon. ‘Course, fellas ain’t my type, but you two look cute together. Anyway, when you’re both done swapping spit, there’s a bag o’ rations in this here tent if you’re hungry for somethin’ besides each other.”

As she disappeared back into the tent, Penn and Sashi shared a gaze once again, blushing furiously and just barely reaching out to hold hands. It took a minute of overcoming the awkward moment, but then, Sashi leaned in to steal a blink-and-you-miss-it kiss. Both of them chuckled, and Penn laid back on the sandy ground, allowing his girlfriend to lay her head on his chest, letting the sounds of the desert be their lullaby.

Yes, this was a mission to remember, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: Penn & Sashi are adorable and Amber is a little shit.


End file.
